


Brakes

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hard to stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



"Go. Stop that." 

Go turned again and paced back towards the window. "I can't." 

Shinnosuke eased himself up from the seat, wincing as his shoulder twinged again. His torso was bare, swathed in bandages, but the pain wasn't too bad as long as he didn't move very fast. 

"We're all okay."

"But you might not've been! Neechan-"

"Is fine. She threw herself down when you yelled, and I blocked the rest with my armor." 

_A rush of heat passing over him, Kiriko tense and small underneath him -_

Go himself wasn't exactly entirely unsinged. He had jagged burned marks across his stomach and side, covered for the moment by bandages under his shirt. He'd been fighting his own Roidmude at the time while Shinnosuke and Kiriko fought another. He couldn't've been able to predict the new weapon that it had thanks to Medic, which obviously needed some more work given that the recoil had nearly blown its head off. 

Go's voice was small as he ran a hand through his hair, still pacing. "It's hard to stop."

Shinnosuke moved in front of him, and grabbed his shoulders carefully. "As soon as the doctor gives us clearance, we can go back to the base. Back to Kiriko." 

Go looked up at him, lower lip trembling, and Shinnosuke pulled him close.


End file.
